Um cara aí
by Greentz
Summary: Ela havia decidido se entregar. Iria desistir de seu amor. Talvez essa fosse sua melhor escolha. Doeria? Sim, doeria. Mas a dor, - mais cedo ou mais tarde - sararia. Não iria persistir mais uma vez em algo ao qual já sabia o resultado. Ela era sempre a segunda opção e, portanto, estava farta. Estava na hora de encontrar alguém que a colocasse como sendo sua primeira e única opção.
1. Prólogo

**Fanfic - Um cara aí.**

**Sinopse:** Ela havia se cansado de sofrer por um amor não correspondido, um amor que só lhe trazia dor ao coração, lágrimas aos olhos e conflitos para a mente. Ela havia decidido se entregar. Iria desistir de seu amor. Talvez essa fosse sua melhor escolha. Doeria? Sim, doeria. Mas a dor, mais cedo ou mais tarde, sararia. Não iria persistir mais uma vez em algo ao qual já sabia o resultado. Ela era sempre a segunda opção e, portanto, estava farta. Estava na hora de encontrar alguém que a colocasse como sendo sua primeira e única opção.

- ... -

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha e o restante dos personagens não são meus. Eles são todos da tia Rumiko, a única coisa que é minha aqui é a estória. Ainda não desisti de ter o Sesshy para mim.

- ... -

**Nota da Autora:** Essa é uma fic meio inusitada que me veio em mente e então eu decidi ir fundo. Acredito que não vá ter uma boa repercusão devido ao casal protagonista que optei por utilizar. Mas, em todo caso, eu sempre tive uma vontade de fazer uma fic com esses dois sendo um casal. Peço desculpas a quem acha isso um insulto. Se por um acaso o fato de eles serem um casal lhe ofende, por favor, não prossiga com a leitura. Esta é uma short-fic e eu a dedico para uma amiga a Kagome-sesshy.

- ... -

**Prólogo.**

Sinceramente, eu juro que tentei. De verdade, eu tentei. E não foi pouco, mas sim bastante. O suficiente para me fazer trazer na bagagem dores horrorosas e feridas incuráveis.

Há um dado momento na vida em que nos tocamos que não adianta permanecer teimosamente na mesma tecla, com a esperança e o desejo de que ela mude, pois isso não vai acontecer. Tudo o que você conseguirá será apenas acarretar um sentimento agonizante de tristeza, dor, angustia e frustração.

É claro que eu poderia continuar sendo a masoquista que sempre fui e permanecer na mesma tecla por mais um longo tempo, mas tomei uma atitude diferente dessa vez. Resolvi seguir um novo rumo, deixar a tortura de lado e prosseguir para um caminho, um lado mais pacifico e menos doloroso.

Decidi que, se o amor é feito para machucar e apenas isso, então eu desisto desse sentimento. Não quero amar se for para eu sofrer. Não quero sentir o amor me tocando se for para me trazer sensações de tristeza ao invés de felicidade. Não quero jorros de lágrimas, quero jorros de sorrisos. Cansei de ser golpeada pelo amor miserável. Agora eu quero o amor doce, gentil. O amor verdadeiro.

Foi com essa mudança de pensamentos que tudo então aconteceu. Minha vida deu uma guinada que eu jamais imaginei que poderia dar. Senti-me feliz com as mudanças, mas também houve alguns momentos em que tais mudanças me deixaram com um pé atrás, me fazendo sentir vontade de voltar a estaca zero, porém com bravura e determinação, não o fiz. Permaneci seguindo em frente com a cabeça erguida, em busca do que tanto almejei: a reciprocidade do verdadeiro e sincero amor.

Foi graças a essa minha repentina mudança de atitude que eu o conheci ou quase isso. Tão seguro de si, tão formoso, estonteante. Sua presença era de tirar o folego de qualquer um. Ele não só esbanjava um ar gélido, como também era o iceberg em pessoa. Frio e calculista. Essa foi a primeira impressão que senti, foi a segunda e a terceira também, mas com o passar do tempo, essa impressão foi mudando.

É como dizem por aí: Quando você se permite olhar para alguma coisa ou alguém por uma outra perceptiva, a visão muda; seus olhos enxergam coisas novas e você acaba se surpreendendo. Comigo não foi diferente disso. Eu mudei meu jeito de enxergá-lo e com isso tive uma grande surpresa...

A verdade é que, eu sempre desejei viver um conto de fadas e, talvez, só talvez, eu tivesse finalmente encontrado meu príncipe encantado, na figura daquele homem misterioso, mas talvez eu também pudesse estar apenas me iludindo mais uma vez como tantas outras o fiz.

- ... -

**Nota da Autora:** Espero que tenham gostado do prólogo, particularmente eu tenho bem mais facilidade em escrever textos assim do que com falas, mas mesmo assim eu sempre escrevo com falas porque acho que fica cansativa a leitura se não as tiver, enfim. Quem gostou, comenta. E até o próximo.


	2. Capítulo Um

**-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0- ... -0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-**

**Sinopse:** Ela havia se cansado de sofrer por um amor não correspondido, um amor que só lhe trazia dor ao coração, lágrimas aos olhos e conflitos para a mente. Ela havia decidido se entregar. Iria desistir de seu amor. Talvez essa fosse sua melhor escolha. Doeria? Sim, doeria. Mas a dor, mais cedo ou mais tarde, sararia. Não iria persistir mais uma vez em algo ao qual já sabia o resultado. Ela era sempre a segunda opção e, portanto, estava farta. Estava na hora de encontrar alguém que a colocasse como sendo sua primeira e única opção.

**-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0- ... -0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-**

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha e o restante dos personagens não são meus. Eles são todos da tia Rumiko, a única coisa que é minha aqui é a estória. Ainda não desisti de ter o Sesshy para mim.

**-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0- ... -0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0- **

**Nota da Autora:** Essa é uma fic meio inusitada que me veio em mente e então eu decidi ir fundo. Acredito que não vá ter uma boa repercussão devido ao casal protagonista que optei por utilizar. Mas, em todo caso, eu sempre tive uma vontade de fazer uma fic com esses dois sendo um casal. Peço desculpas a quem acha isso um insulto. Se por um acaso o fato de eles serem um casal lhe ofende, por favor, não prossiga com a leitura. Esta é uma short-fic.

**-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0- ... -0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-**

**Nota da Autora Sobre o Capítulo:** Bom, cá estou yo retornando com um capítulo saído do forno, quentinho, quentinho. Espero que vocês gostem desse primeiro capítulo, vale lembrar que, muito provavelmente eu não conseguirei transmitir de modo correto a personalidade fria de nosso querido Sesshy, but, eu tentei, ou melhor, estou tentando. Como toda fic - ou quase toda -, os primeiros capítulos são meio enrolados, monótonos, portanto deem um voto de confiança. É isso, sem mais delongas, vamos ao que interessa. Boa leitura.  
**~ Greentz.**

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0- ... -0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

**Capítulo Um.**

_Uma proposta._

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0- ... -0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

_" Um dia, um belo príncipe eu hei de encontrar e, quando esse dia chegar, em seus braços hei de me aconchegar, sua proteção ele há de me dar e para sempre eu irei lhe amar."_

Ah se a vida real fosse como nos contos de fadas... Tudo seria tão mais fácil e prático... Mas é lógico que sendo a vida real, nada pode ser fácil e se for, bem, é bom que o alarme da desconfiança soe, pois como muito diz um ditado: tudo o que vem fácil, vai fácil ou não presta.

Meu nome é Kagome Higurashi e eu sou uma estudante colegial de dezessete anos. Sinceramente, sou uma garota normal como tantas outras. Não há nada de especial em mim. Nem alta e nem baixa, nem gorda e nem magra; cabelos longos ondulados e negros; olhos azuis escuros; um rosto com traços um tanto quanto infantis e possuidora de uma voz de tom suave e até mesmo um tanto quanto irritante. Como dito, nada de especial. Essa é apenas a aparência de uma adolescente normal que não possui nada de exótico, nada de magnífico. É apenas uma aparência física simples.

Como toda adolescente - ou quase toda -, existe um cara por quem drasticamente tenho um tombo, na verdade, está mais para um precipício. O nome desse tal cara é InuYasha e, bem, ele tem um precipício por minha irmã que justamente é sua namorada.

Sim, eu sou apaixonada pelo meu cunhado. No entanto, antes que venham com as pedras, deixo claro desde já que eu o vi primeiro. Só não tive a sorte que ela teve de tê-lo para si, mas ainda sim eu o conheci antes mesmo de ela saber de sua existência.

InuYasha é um pouco cretino, pois sempre que ele acaba brigando e terminando o namoro com minha irmã, ele vem afogar as magoas comigo. Não que já tenhamos feito algo sério, nada disso. Até porque, mesmo que minha irmã me deteste, eu sei respeitá-la. Sem contar também com o fato de que meu orgulho não me permite aproveitar-me dos momentos conflitantes pelo qual os dois vivem passando para que assim então faça InuYasha ser meu.

É, sei bem que talvez eu esteja sendo a tolinha da vez, por não me aproveitar das frestas abertas e iniciar minha "jogada fatal de conquista", mas...

Kikyou sabe que gosto de InuYasha e o mesmo também sabe que sinto algo um pouco mais avançado do que o sentimento de uma simples amizade, porém nenhum dos dois dão a mínima para isso. Ele só tem olhos para ela e ela só tem olhos para ele, sendo assim, não há espaço para a Kagome aqui, no coração de InuYasha. As chances para que ele se apaixone por mim são mínimas, quase nulas.  
Essa paixão masoquista que sinto por ele vem me consumindo de uma maneira que nada me agrada e é por este fato que estou obstinada a deixar esse sentimento para trás e seguir em frente.

Não vale a pena eu ficar sofrendo por um cara que nem sequer me olha da forma como eu gostaria. Para ele, sou apenas a cunhada amiga conselheira. Sou aquela que o ajuda a sempre reatar com minha irmã, após uma briguinha besta de casal.

Sei que é patético, mas, Kagome Higurashi tem uma mania horrenda de colocar a felicidade e bem-estar dos outros em primeiro lugar e deixar a sua para depois. Trágico, sim é, com toda certeza.

Talvez eu devesse ser mais egoísta e pensar somente em mim e em mais ninguém...

Mas é claro que isso é uma completa bobagem, visto que nunca irei conseguir ser assim tão egoísta a ponto de fazer alguém infeliz para compensar a minha própria felicidade... Ao menos acho que não, mas não tenho tanta certeza quanto a isso, afinal, é inevitável o fato de que sempre haverá alguém que se sentirá infeliz com a felicidade alheia, com a junção de duas pessoas que se amam. Sempre haverá uma pessoa que será descartada da reciprocidade de um romance, de um amor que sempre sentiu ou desejou ter.

Digo isso porque sou uma dessas pessoas, sou a sobra, a infeliz infortunada que não tem sucesso no amor, mas que ainda sonha em se dar bem com esse sentimento e futuramente, - quem sabe - ser feliz ao lado de um cara bacana. Tudo bem se esse cara não for o InuYasha. Será triste, mas...

Pensando nisso, no fato de que muito possivelmente a pessoa com a qual me envolverei futuramente não será InuYasha e sim um outro qualquer, que eu então deixei com que uma careta se fizesse vista em minha face, o que fez com que a mãe do meu cunhado se manifestasse:

- Kagome, querida, a comida não está de seu agrado? - Indagou dona Izayoi com sua voz doce e simpática, esboçando um lindo sorriso gentil de dentes brilhantes e alinhados, em sua face.

Pois é, além de ter que aturar o cara que eu amo sendo o namorado quase perfeito para minha irmã, também tenho que comparecer nesses almoços de família, visto que InuYasha e Kikyou possuem planos de futuramente juntarem as escovas de dente...

Realmente não tem como alguém ser mais desafortunado que eu nesse mundo... Claro que isso sendo visto no grande drama de Kagome, pois com certeza há muitas outras coisas que podem ser bem mais desafortunadas do que apenas sofrer de um simples romance platônico.

Como resposta a pergunta feita por minha futura nora, - a esperança é a última que morre e o masoquismo o último que foge - meneei a cabeça e completei com um:

- De forma alguma, dona Izayoi. A comida está simplesmente deliciosa! Seu talento na cozinha supera o da mamãe. - Dizendo isso, levei uma boa cutucada e uma careta de desagrado vinda de minha matriarca, porém ignorei tudo isso e continuei: - Apenas me perdi em pensamentos. Desculpe-me. - Pedi por pura educação e não por estar arrependida de ter feito a careta em público num momento um tanto quanto inoportuno.

- Óh, mas o que é isso, tenho certeza que Aki cozinha muito melhor que eu. - Izayoi sorriu novamente, voltando sua atenção para minha mãe e, - muito provavelmente - retornando a conversa que estava tendo com a mesma, antes de notar minhas expressões faciais se mudando conforme o que eu estava pensando. Porém, acredito que com minha deixa elas com certeza deveriam ter entrado em um assunto sobre suas especialidades culinárias, o que me faz - se realmente for sobre assunto culinário o que elas estiverem conversando - querer esfregar na cara das duas que sou muito mais eu com meu dotes culinários que variam desde fazer miojo à bolinho de chuva e batatas fritas congeladas.

É claro que tia Izayoi conseguiu atrair a atenção de minha querida irmã Kikyou, com a repentina pergunta sobre eu não estar gostando da comida e, sendo assim, minha gêmea encarou-me com uma explicita expressão que dizia o quão idiota eu estava sendo fazendo essas coisas de louco em público.

Também é claro que diante a essa reprimenda silenciosa, eu apenas revirei os olhos ante a fitada torta que recebi de minha, - não tão amada assim - irmã.

Kikyou sempre me repreendera por eu sempre manifestar meus pensamentos em expressões faciais. Segundo ela, quando faço tais expressões do nada, fico parecendo uma retardada com problemas mentais, sem contar que ela diz que eu já sou feia por natureza e ainda mais fazendo caretas fico parecendo o capeta em pessoa.

Mas se você pensa que a humilhação de Kikyou termina aí, está muito enganado, pois a cretina ainda tem a audácia de dizer que é um pecado uma pessoa tão feia como eu existir nesse mundo. Como vingança a tudo o que ela me diz, somente lhe direciono a seguinte frase: "- Querida irmãzinha, não se esqueça que eu sou idêntica a você, portanto, se sou o capeta em pessoa, você também o é, visto que fisicamente somos bem parecidas."

Quando digo isso, a ira de minha irmã só tende a aumentar, visto que ela acaba sempre sendo pega por suas próprias palavras. Mas, Kagome Higurashi é desse jeito mesmo, sempre fazendo vingança utilizando-se das próprias palavras que lhes fora direcionada.

- Ei, Ka-chan, está com algum problema? Podemos conversar se você quiser. Você sabe disso, afinal, sou seu confidente, não é verdade?! - Meu tão prestativo cunhado se pôs prontamente a minha disposição.

Ai, ai, sempre tão atencioso comigo...

Deus, por que és tão cruel com minha pessoa? Por que ficas me fazendo cada vez mais apaixonar-me por esse homem tão belo e instigante?Por um acaso no passado lhe fiz algo que não foi de seu agrado? Se sim, peço por misericórdia. Perdoe essa pobre pecadora e a deixe ao menos ser feliz com a pessoa que ama ao seu lado...

Kagome, Kagome, não seja assim tão contraditória com sua pessoa. Você sabe muito bem que jamais conseguiria ser feliz ao lado de InuYasha se isso fizesse com que sua nada querida gêmea ficasse mal. Você é muito caridosa e consequentemente gentil com essas coisas...

Enfim, saindo dessas linhas de pensamentos tão masoquistas, penso que essas situações são muito irônicas... Digo, o fato de InuYasha indagar-me se pode me ajudar... Me pergunto como ele poderia me ajudar sendo que meu problema está no relacionamento dele com minha irmã Kikyou.

Sorri fracamente e encarei meu cunhado.

- Não há problema algum, InuYasha, apenas estava pensando na prova de Física que terei daqui duas semanas. Será dificílima e isso me deixa apreensiva, visto que essa matéria não é o meu forte... - Inventei uma desculpa que não era tão mentirosa assim.

- Realmente. Kagome desde que começara a ter aulas de Física no colégio, vem tendo problemas com a matéria. A pobrezinha mesmo se dedicando, ainda sim, não consegue tirar uma nota satisfatória... - Minha mãe comentou e dessa vez fui quem a encarou de forma reprovadora, assim como também foi a vez dela de ignorar completamente minha reprimenda muda.

Qual é?! Só acho que ela não precisava jogar na minha cara que eu tinha algum pane no cérebro que me fazia não conseguir de forma alguma compreender o que o professor tentava - repetidas vezes - me ensinar. Só eu podia fazer isso. Poxa, o que eu podia fazer se Física simplesmente não entrava de forma alguma em minha mente? Sabe, existem pessoas que sofrem de limitações sobre determinadas coisas e a minha é em aprender Física. São poucas as coisas que ficavam em minha mente referente a essa disciplina.

- Ela tem problemas com Física porque é uma lesada da vida. Como pode uma matéria tão fácil se transformar no bicho de sete cabeças assombroso de alguém? - Ouvi Kikyou murmurar de forma bastante debochada.

Estava claro que o que ela dissera era para que apenas eu ouvisse, já que sua cabeça estava pendida para bem próximo de mim, o que significava que essa era mais uma de suas provocações para me fazer perder a linha. No entanto, eu, Kagome Higurashi sou a calma em pessoa e não me deixo levar por coisas tão banais, o que significa que Kikyou só tem a perder com essas provocações tão infantis.

- Óh, verdade? Eu também sempre tive problemas com exatas por isso decidi seguir carreira profissional na área de Humanas. De qualquer forma, Kagome, meu filho mais velho domina muito bem tudo relacionado a exatas, talvez ele possa estar dando algumas aulas para você. Uma forcinha a mais nunca é de mais. - Propôs-me Izayoi, encarando-me com um leve arquear de sobrancelha, indicando que aguardava por uma resposta minha, porém antes que essa viesse, InuYasha manifestou-se:

- A senhora só pode estar de brincadeira, não é minha velha?! - Indagara ele de forma zombeteira, inclinando a cabeça e deixando com que um sorriso meio perplexo tomasse conta de sua face. Este era o sorriso de perplexidade mais lindo que eu já vira em toda a minha vida. Mas talvez isso seja só ilusão e tal sorriso nem seja tão lindo assim, porém o fato de eu estar terrivelmente apaixonada por InuYasha, me faça achar isso.

- O que quer dizer com isso, InuYasha querido? Aliás, tenha mais respeito com essa mulher que lhe trouxe ao mundo e a chame de mãe, ao invés de velha. - Dona Izayoi repreendeu-o com um sorriso totalmente diferente do sorriso gentil ao qual estou muito acostumada a vê-la enviar às pessoas. Esse era um sorriso bem tenebroso, de dar arrepios ao corpo de qualquer um.

- Por um acaso estamos falando do mesmo filho? - Indagou.

- Espera, InuYasha tem um irmão? - Dessa vez quem perguntou esboçando perplexidade fora Kikyou.

- O mais importante é: dona Izayoi tem um filho mais velho desde quando? - Foi a minha vez de manifestar-me. Essa era a pergunta que iria fazer à ela antes mesmo de lhe dar a resposta para sua proposta, porém como InuYasha tomara a frente, não pude ter a liberdade para fazer tal pergunta.

- Ele não é meu filho biológico, mas sim meu enteado e meio irmão de InuYasha, filho do primeiro casamento de meu marido. - Respondeu ela, deixando brotar ao término de sua fala um lindo sorriso.

- E por que diabos eu nunca o vi? - Ok, eu estava de queixo caído com essa novidade.

- Por que você nunca me contou que tinha um irmão mais velho, Inu? - Kikyou indagou.

- Meio irmão mais velho. - Relembrou, fazendo uma careta como se não gostasse disso. - E só não lhe contei porque a existência dele é irrelevante. Não faz a mínima diferença se ele está vivo ou morto.

- InuYasha! - Izayoi o repreendeu. - Não fale assim de Sesshoumaru. - E então ela voltou-se para mim e disse: - E você nunca se trombou com ele por aqui ou em qualquer canto da cidade porque o mesmo estava em Tóquio terminando de acertar alguns assuntos pendentes com relação ao trabalho.

- Ah, entendi. - Disse simplesmente, ainda tentando engolir toda essa coisa de enteado e meio irmão mais velho.

- Mas voltando ao assunto. Sim, InuYasha querido, estamos falando do mesmo filho. - Falou com um certo tom de obviedade na voz.

- Com certeza não estamos. Sesshoumaru jamais faria ou aceitaria algo do tipo. - InuYasha parecia estar convicto do que dizia.  
Confesso que fiquei confusa, afinal, que tipo de pessoa seria esse tal de Sesshoumaru. Foi pensando nisso que então uma lâmpada se acendeu em minha mente.

- Espera. A senhora disse estava, não foi? Digo, quando se referiu a localização de seu filho mais velho, certo? O que isso quer dizer? - Perguntei.

- O óbvio, não é irmãzinha. Estava, significa que o cara não está mais. Vamos acelerar o processamento do cérebro, vamos? - Kikyou zombou e eu a ignorei.

- Sim, querida, estava, pois neste sábado ele estará retornando. - Respondeu-me Izayoi. - E, InuYasha, tudo é questão de saber como conversar com ele. Conheço tanto você como Sesshoumaru como as palmas de minhas mãos. Sei bem como conseguir algo de vocês, não se preocupe.

- Se você diz... - Meu cunhado então deu de ombros e voltou sua atenção para a comida já quase acabada em seu prato.

Após o término do almoço, eu, mamãe e dona Izayoi nos reunimos na sala de estar e começamos a conversar sobre minhas prováveis aulas particulares de física e logo depois partimos para uma linha assunto mais triviais.

InuYasha e Kikyou, - para meu completo desagrado e dor sentimental - sumiram de vista para namorar em paz e fora do alcance de visão de algum intruso. Com toda essa situação, o que me restara, fora apenas a alternativa de afugentar a tristeza de não poder estar ao lado de quem amo e adotar a máscara da indiferença, do tal "não me importo" e fingir que nada me abalava, que nada me machucava.

Foi só quando cheguei em casa, isso já era lá para as oito da noite, que permiti-me então pegar meu caderno de rascunhos - um caderno qualquer ao qual eu escrevia o que sentia no moemento - e escrever o que minha mente e coração desejavam que fosse expressado. Esse era um bom meio de desabafar as dores de um amor não correspondido. Era uma boa forma de se expressar toda uma frustação.

_"E sabe o amor platônico? Pois então, talvez um dia ele vá embora e em seu lugar apareça um amor com reciprocidade, afinal, na vida o amor é um sentimento destinado a todos. Quem sabe a dor de um amor não correspondido não seja aplacada com uma nova paixão? E quem sabe também essa nova paixão não seja seu verdadeiro e eterno amor?! Aquele vindo de vidas passadas somente para lhe completar, a sua alma gêmea, metade da laranja, aquele que você sempre irá amar..."_

~_ Fim do Primeiro Capítulo._~

**-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0- ... -0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-**

**Nota Final da Autora Sobre o Capítulo:** Sim, eu sei, ficou uma meleca, mas eu sinceramente apenas me atrevo em escrever porque escrever me é realmente relaxante e deixa minha mente leve. Sei que sou um fracasso total, mas relevem. Quem sabe um dia eu não melhore.  
Com relação ao capítulo um, sei bem o quão parado e chato ele ficou e sei bem que vocês não gostaram nadinha dele, mas mais uma vez apenas relevem. Acredito que mais para frente a fic dê uma melhorada, portanto aguardem. Sem mais delongas, comentem e nos vemos no próximo. Isso é claro, para aqueles que não desistirem da leitura. Até mais.

_Repostas aos comentários:_

_DaiBelikov: Awn, fico feliz que você tenha gostado! Espero que goste da estória, assim como espero não desapontá-la não atingindo as suas expectativas x.x Se não houver imprevistos, de uma em uma semana. Provavelmente aos sábados ou domingos, mas possa ser que eu também poste no meio de semana. Tudo vai depender. No entanto é mais seguro afirmas que nos finais de semana os capítulos estarão postados. rsrs Aí o está o capítulo. Ficou sem sal, mas espero que mesmo assim você não desista. rsrs._

_Kagome Unmei: Sério que ficou profundo? Poxa, fico feliz em saber! Aqui está o capítulo. Espero que goste. Não está tão profundo assim. Mas este foi mais uma introduçãozinha._

_Agradeço aos comentários!_

** ~ Greentz.**


End file.
